scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of Captain Cutler
Captain Cutler's Ghost is a classic Scooby-Doo Monster A Clue for Scooby Doo Captain Cutler's Ghost is the "ghost" of Captain Cutler who one dark, foggy night collided with a yacht and followed his ship down to the ocean floor. After a while he began to haunt Rocky Point Beach and take his revenge to the yachts at the marina by making them disappear. He is dressed in a glowing diving suit and leaves glowing footprints wherever he goes from a type of seaweed found only in Graveyard of Ships. Captain Cutler's Ghost is the main villain of the episode A Clue for Scooby Doo. At the end of the episode it is revealed that he is still alive and was stealing the yachts and selling them. Scooby-Doo 2: Monster Unleashed He also appeared in Scooby Doo 2; he was activated when Shaggy and Scooby Doo were doing dumb things to the control panel causing some of the monsters to come to life, including Captain Cutler himself. When the gang went down to the old high school clubhouse they didn't know that Captain Cutler was in the water. While Fred, Velma and Daphne were working on the control panel Shaggy and Scooby were outside near the mystery machine when Shaggy and Scooby walked over near the water when Shaggy said "We can be Heroes and save the day" and then he says "You know what we can do right" and picks up a rock from the ground and skips it across the water until it hit something metal underneath the water. Then bubbling sounds and a glow began to rise out of the water Shaggy stared in horror as they saw Captain Cutler's Ghost and he said "Captain Cutler's Ghost" and the ghost made a moaning sound then Shaggy yelled "Captain Cutler's Ghost" when Fred said "they found us we got to get this thing back to the Monster Hive" and which the gang headed for the Mystery Machine and the ghost made a loud moaning sound as he climbed out of the water and took out his spear gun and fired it at the Mystery Machine and then started pulling it backwards when the gang what are we gonna do then Fred said "Fine Let's go back" and then backed up the Mystery Machine and then just like that Cutler's body made a loud splash sound as it hit the water. His body was later discovered in the water by a boat and salvaged his head off and took it back to the city and the woman of the press Shaggy can we get your photo in this and said Yes. When Scooby got freaked out it was actually Shaggy not Captain Cutler's Ghost and that's how the life of Captain Cutler ended. Scooby Doo The Mystery Begins Captain Cutler's Ghost makes one brief cameo during the final scene. Scooby Doo Mystery Incorperated Cutler's costume appears in the Coolsvile Museum in the premiere along with Charlie the Robot, Miner 49er, and the Spooky Space Kook. Category:Monsters Category:Infobx Needed